deltoraquestfandomcom-20200214-history
Maris
Maris is the name given by the people of Deltora to an island that lies in the Silver Sea. The island lies not far to the west of Deltora, being only nearly two weeks of sailing from Del harbour in southern Deltora. It is home to the village of Rin, the nomadic Travellers and the mer-like Maris-folk. To the east of Maris lies the dangerous Land of the Zebak. Deltorans call the island "Maris" because for centuries they have traded with the fish-like Maris people who live on the island's east coast in the town of that same name. History Rowan of Rin Rowan and the Travellers Rowan and the Keeper of the Crystal Rowan and the Zebak Rowan of the Bukshah Two Moons When the Star of Deltora reached Maris, they found themselves becalmed some ways away from the harbor. They did not understand why they were not being permitted to dock. A boat from Maris sailed to them and Perlain informed them the Keeper would not let them enter as there was a person "wreathed in shadows" on the ship — the wraiths with Britta. Perlain stated it was only because of Maris' long friendship with the Rosalyn fleet that the Star had not instantly been destroyed. When Mab asked the Star be allowed to refill their water barrels, for the usual fee, Perlain told her that barrels were being prepared and would be floated to her. Perlain refused to allow the Star or anything from it to touch Maris' shore to avoid possible infection. After the barrels were loaded, the ship left Maris' waters to continue to the Isle of Two Moons, its next port of call. Geography Harbour Maris has no natural harbour and is open to the sea, which has made ships wishing to trade with it wary. However, the Maris leader, the Keeper, was capable of using a magic Crystal to control the winds and tides. The weather was always fair for most trading ships. Those the Keeper did not wish to approach would not find themselves so lucky, either becalmed or destroyed with a tidal wave. The Keeper and was even able to move boats through across the water without any wind or tide, even causing no ripples behind them show their paths. Towns Maris Rin Valley of Gold The Valley of Gold, also called the Pit of Unrin, is the original home of the people of Rin. Lying on the western side of the Mountain, the ancestors of Rin lived here centuries ago, growing rich thanks to the stream of molten gold running down through their town from high on the Mountain. They kept the bukshah animals in the great valley on the eastern side of the Mountain. Peoples Maris-folk The Travellers People of Rin Appearances Rowan of Rin * Rowan of Rin * Rowan and the Travellers * Rowan and the Keeper of the Crystal * Rowan and the Zebak * Rowan of the Bukshah Star of Deltora * Two Moons Trivia * According to Emily Rodda fan Jack on DeviantArt in 2012, Emily Rodda revealed at the Melbourne Writers Festival in 2012, that the islands on which her Rowan of Rin series is set, are located to Deltora's west.king-of-deltora's journal on DeviantArt: Meeting Emily Rodda This was confirmed by Rodda in 2015 in the author foreword of Shadows of the Master. References Category:Islands Category:Locations Category:Maris Category:Articles in need of improvement Category:Articles in need of citations Category:Article stubs